Secret letters
by Sxlty
Summary: Slowly and randomly, letters from a 'secret admirer' show up on Tokoyami's door. Now he has to find who it is, and deal with school. [Shoutoko fanfic]
1. Letter 1

Tokoyami hates getting up from bed, he groans as his head turns to face his blaring alarm. "ughmm...Dark shadow...turn it off.." Tokoyami mumbles.

Dark Shadow emerges out and grabs the alarm and smashed it on the ground, causing a loud crash which shot Tokoyami up from bed. Tokoyami glared at his quirk," I didn't mean like that!"

"Well, your up anyways." Dark Shadow replies, a grin on his face. Tokoyami groaned and gets up, grabbing his school outfit and went into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and fixing his hair, he grabs his bookpack and an apple and leaves his dorm room. He locks the door and notices an envelope taped on the door, which had his name written with a red marker.

Tokoyami grabs the envelope, opens it then reads it.

 _Dear Tokoyami Fumikage,_

 _I hope you think of me as much I think about you._

 _I love how your eyes pierce the air around me._

 _You're obviously better with words, but that still doesn't mean I won't try to win you over._

 _-Secret Admirer_

Tokoyami could feel himself heat up, who would write this? This was most likely a joke, most definitely. But, he still couldn't help but to think that who ever wrote this wasn't jokingThat made him blush even more, thank god for his dark feathers.

"Woah Tokoyami ! That's pretty cool that you have a secret admirer." Koda says, wide eyed.

"Well, yes I suppose, but who would write this is a mystery. I think this is a joke." Tokoyami replied, looking around at the class.

"I kinda hope it's real though." Koda says quietly, looking at his fingers as he moves them around,"I mean, it would be cute seeing you with someone, instead of always sitting in the dark abyss of your room."

"That was a one time joke Koda." Tokoyami replies, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Koda just quietly chuckles.

"What's up?" The two look at their muscular, tall, six armed friend, Shouji.

"Don't scare us again." Tokoyami says, putting a hand on his chest. Shouji just slightly laughs,"okay okay, sorry."

Koda gives Tokoyami the 'should we tell him' look, in which Tokoyami nods.

"I got this letter." Tokoyami gives Shouji the same letter he received this morning. He reads it, then looks back at Tokoyami,"I think it's real."

"Whys that?" Tokoyami asks. Shouji shrugs,"I mean, it does sound legit."

Tokoyami just shakes his head slightly, but smiles at his friend anyways,"Okay, sure."


	2. Letter 2

The letters kept on coming, they eventually became part of his routine in a weird way. Whoever were making these letters had to have feelings for him, right? I mean who would sneak through curfew, just to tape a letter onto his door?

Unless this was a class joke, which he didn't mind. It was nice to feel that little sparkle run through his body, he liked how his heart would race, as well as how his face would heat up. This was a strange feeling, but he liked it.

"Woah Tokoyami." Shouji said, standing by his desk,"You looked pleased, and not tired? Who are you and what did you do to the real Tokoyami."

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and playfully punched him,"Shut up, it's just the letters. They're...weirdly sweet I suppose? It's as if life has finally given me a chance to enjoy things after all the years of torment I've faced."

Shouji couldn't help but to chuckle, Tokoyami feather's flushed up in embarrassment.

"All right everybody! Sit down, Mr.Aizawa will be here soon!!" Iida, Class's 1-A Class Rep., who Tokoyami thought was a pretty okay guy, but he was, sometimes a little too loud. The students began walking back into their seat. Shouji quickly patted Tokoyami's back and said,"Ya know, when you speak like that. It is kinda cute."

It took a bit of processing before he realized what Shouji had said, and when he did, he started to slightly scream. His entire face started to heat up, thank goodness for his black feathers.

"Hey Tokoyami, you okay?" Koda asks as they walked to lunch. Tokoyami nod, still dazed about Shouji calling him cute.

"Well, okay. You know you don't have to lie, right?" Koda reminds him, in which Tokoyami just nods again. Shouji, who was right behind them ask,"You two wanna eat outside?"

"Is that even allowed?" Tokoyami ask, looking at their much taller friend. Shouji nods,"Yeah, heard it was okay, but you couldn't leave outside the gates. And there is one teacher outside too. So, I think we're good."

Koda looks at Tokoyami, who just shrugs and puts his hands in his pocket.

"I guess so?" Koda replies, a little more quietly, barely enough for them to hear. Shouji nods again," Well, okay. Let's go get our lunch."

The line was taking forever, they were close on just getting something from the vending machine. As well as, Tokoyami had forgotten to get money for the third time this week, though Shouji promised he would pay for both of their meals.

"Let's just get something from the vending machine." Koda says," there's too much people, plus it's loud." Shouji looks at Tokoyami, who then looks at Koda. Tokoyami nods,"Yeah, okay. You wanna skip line? I mean, I can wait with you."

Shouji shakes his head no,"No it's fine. I'm kinda in the mood for chips."

So the three skip the line, get some snacks and head out. The quickly breath in and enjoy the nice sun. Koda calls for some birds and he feeds them, it was nice for once. After everything they had to deal with, it seemed for once, things were going to be fine for a bit. Dark Shadow emerges out and grabs some apples slices and eats them, Koda pets him gently, making him smile and eat some more.

"Does he have to eat?" Shouji ask.

"Dark Shadow? Oh no, he just does it because he likes to." Tokoyami replies.

"Plus! Apples are good. Very good." His Quirk replies as well, who ended up eating all of the apple slices.

"There's a lot of stuff I don't know about you.." Shouji mutters quietly to himself. Tokoyami just looks at him, with a slight confused expression put nods.

As the day began to end and the sun began to lower, Tokoyami returned to his dorm room which had a note on the door. He grabbed the note and reads it to himself.

Dear Tokoyami Fumikage,

I hope you sleep well, there's a lot I hadn't realized about you till I started liking you. I hope I learn more about you soon

\- Secret Admirer

There was a little black heart scribbled after 'Admirer'. Who ever 'Secret Admirer' was, really did sweep him off his feet.

But he couldn't sleep. He had another nightmare which provoked him to stay up, too scared to sleep.

"Hey Fumi?" Dark Shadow says, surprisingly quietly.

"Yes?" Tokoyami replies, looking at his quirk, before going back onto his phone.

"You should write back."

Tokoyami looks at his quirk,"What do you mean?"

"Write back. Ya know, actually respond to the letters." Dark Shadow replies, crossing his arms.

"I guess..? Can you turn on the lamp?" Tokoyami ask, in which Dark Shadow does.

Tokoyami sits up, grabs a random piece of paper and pen and writes:

Dear Secret Admirer

I should thank you, for all of the sweet letters you wrote me. Your choice of words isn't bad at all, it's quite charming. We should get to know eachother, what should I call you? Unless you want to continue being called 'Secret Admirer'?

-Tokoyami

"Was that bad? I feel like that was bad." Tokoyami ask. Dark Shadow reappears,"Nah, I think it's fine."

Tokoyami writes Secret Admirer on a sticky note and places it on the paper. He then places the paper into his door and went back to bed, closing his eye and falling back to sleep.


	3. Letter 3

Real quick! Thanks for all the support, you all are really nice! Thank you!

Today it was raining, not like a soft drizzle, but actual pouring rain. You'd think since Tokoyami was an 'emo' he'd enjoy the rain, but he didn't. He liked it when he was inside, but for today, the class was outside and that made him a little bit mad. The rain would make his feathers all clumpy and took hours just to be dry, somewhat like thick hair.

"All right class! Since we all want to be heroes, you must prepare to use your quirks during weather like this, this'll put you at a disadvantage if your quirk is fire. Like Todoroki or Bakugou, but you should learn to overachieve that." Their teacher, Aizawa, or Eraserhead called out, before opening his umbrella and pulling it over his head, shielding it from the rain," If I see you fall into the mud, your out. Last one standing."

"Wait what?!" Deku yelled.

"And go!" Aizawa yelled, and the class began to attack eachother.

'Tsu is in her area, she would most likely win.' Tokoyami thought. Koda was the first to be out, he kinda just let himself fall when the class pushed everyone. Sero was grabbing students with his tape and throwing them down, Deku was using his quirk to move around quickly, making sure not to grabbed by anyone. Todoroki was using his ice to make people slip and fall, Uraraka was using her quirk to float herself and sneak attack, so was Hagukure who surprisingly got down Kaminari and Mineta. Tokoyami was just dodging, using his quirk so grab and throw down. Dark Shadow was having the time of his life, while Tokoyami his watching left and right to make sure no was going to attack. He felt a slight push and turned around swiftly, kicking the foot of the person onto the ground. It was Hagukure.

"Oh damn." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?! Didn't mean to hurt you." Tokoyami asked.

"Um yeah." She responded before she left to sit by the others. There was him, Shouji, Bakugou, Deku, Todoroki, Tsu, and Uraraka.

The battle between Todoroki and Deku was amazing, how Deku would dodge and destroy Todoroki's ice shields, sending shards flying into the sky as if it was hailing. It truly was a sight. But Bakugou sneaked behind Deku and blasted him onto the ground.

"OOF THATS GATTA HURT!" Kaminari said loudly, laughing hard.

Tokoyami felt himself be picked up. Dark Shadow quickly started to claw at the holder, who was (no surprise) Shouji. Shouji went really close to his face, he was right by his 'ear' and whispered," Sorry, good job though."

Tokoyami was placed into the ground gently, his face was heating up, his heart pacing fast. He could hear Dark Shadow laughing hard, which made everyone who was out stare at the quirk with a confused look.

Shouji then became out after Tsu used her tongue and tripped him, which was amusing to Tokoyami and a couple other students. In the end it was Bakugou and Tsu, Tsu used her stomach trick to gross out Bakugou and make his scream,"WHAT THE FUCK." Which then she used her tongue and put him down. Her tongue was slightly burnt though because Bakugou was using his explosives on her tongue.

"Well class, you somehow did that in...45 minutes. Go inside and clean up. There's towels and we're letting you skip Cementoss's class, just for today though. You will have double homework tomorrow though." Aizawa said before going inside. The class didn't know if that was a blessing, or a curse.

Once everyone was inside, they all quickly changed and headed out. Tokoyami had a towel on his head and looked a little more dead inside. His feathers were really wet, and all stuck together. He growled quickly as he went to the commons room, where everyone else was at the time and made some black tea.

"What's with the towel?" Mineta asked, using the stool(that was made for Tokoyami originally because he couldn't reach the cabinets.) to grab some juice. "Looks like your getting a manicure."

"No, I'm just drying off my feathers. Which appears it'll take hours. How sad." Tokoyami replied, pulling off the towel. Mineta giggled and hide his smile with a hand,"Looks like you have hair!"

His feathers were down, something that was strange, but that's what they did. It probably looked like a bad haircut. Tokoyami shrugged and re did the towel.

Shouji came into the kitchen after Mineta left,"Hey, hope I didn't bother you during the fight, I know you hate getting touched randomly."

Tokoyami shrugged again,"Its all right, a fight is a fight Shouji."

Dark Shadow popped out,"Yeah! Especially when Shouji pulled you close and did that voice!!"

Tokoyami flushed and glared at his quirk,"Shut up you brat! No apples!"

Dark Shadow gasped,"Nnnooo!!"

Shouji laughed, like, a genuine laugh. Tokoyami looked at the Shouji, who was laughing through his mouth behind his mask. Tokoyami blushed, it was really nice.

"You two fight it's, it's actually really adorable!" Shouji said, putting a hand to his chest and taking deep breaths.

'Oh fuck.' Tokoyami thought, he then realized then and there, that he loved that laugh.

"Awe! Thank you!" Dark Shadow said happily wrapping himself around Shouji's main arm,"You good! Fumi bad!"

Shouji giggled and petted the quirk, who just smiled more.

'How is he even this perfect?' Tokoyami thought,' h o w.'

As soon as Tokoyami went to back to his dorm, he grabbed the letter that was taped to his door, entered his room, then screamed into a pillow.

"Jeez, you acting like a teenager who just realized they love someone."Dark Shadow mocked,"Oh wait a second!"

"Shut up! He probably thinks I'm weird anyways, plus I don't have time to feel emotions like love!" Tokoyami responded quickly, his face still a bit hot.

He looked at the letter and read it.

Dear Tokoyami Fumikage

You could call my apples, strange right? I thought for a while, but this was cute. Like you. Sleep well tonight, write me back soon?

\- Secret Admirer

"I like him. You should date him." Dark Shadow said.

"What if it's a she?" Tokoyami asked.

"Fumi, you're really gay, ask their gender. Jeez I feel like a mom." Dark Shadow replied. Tokoyami rolled his eyes and began writing.

Dear Apples

I do like your name, I suppose it fits. Though I must ask, what is you preferred gender? Sorry if that's weird to ask, hope it isn't.

I'm gay so men is my thing? But I would date people who are non binary and all the other genders there is!

Hope I didn't ruin anything between us.

-Tokoyami Fumikage

The bird put it up against his door and jumped back into bed,"I'm a mess."

Dark Shadow just nodded and curled up against him,"Yeah, but your a good cuppie."

Cup/Cuppie is a joke between them, since Tokoyami 'held' onto Dark Shadow, Dark Shadow started calling him his cup which annoyed Tokoyami.

"Stop calling me cup." Tokoyami replied,"Your still grounded from apples for tomorrow."

"Awe."


	4. Letter 4

That night Tokoyami slept well which was something he wasn't used to, but he wasn't really complaining. It felt good to finally sleep without waking up because of a nightmare. He did his usual morning routine and left his room looking at the door to see if there was any letter. The one he wrote was missing, so someone took it but there wasn't a reply letter. Tokoyami hoped that it wasn't just a random stranger who took the letter, oh god how embarrassing would it be. I mean who writes to a random stranger through letters? This could be a giant joke to play with his emotions, or maybe the person who wrote him didn't even like him anymore, or the principal and teachers found it and the person got detention, or even teachers got the letters and are laughing at him.

"Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami quickly turned his head to Kouda, who had a concerned look on his face.

'Damn,' Tokoyami's head started to hurt. He didn't even realize it till he looked at his friend.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty scared about something?" Kouda asks, putting a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder,"Was it another nightmare?"

Tokoyami shook his head no,"No, it's, it's a little stupid. Remember how there was this person who wrote me love letters?" Kouda nodded.

"Well, so we 'talked' and I usually get a letter every morning, but I didn't. And I'm just worried that someone took it and is laughing at me."

Kouda just nods, not fully sure what to say,"I'm sure the person who wrote the letters just forgot, they were probably tired and went back to bed?"

Tokoyami sighs and nods,"I guess?"

"Well, we should head to class, Aizawa-Sensei can be a bit scary when he's mad." Kouda says sheepishly, a small smile on his face, which makes Tokoyami smiles back.

As Aizawa said, Cementoss had given them double homework which no one wanted to do. So it was a relief when they went to the school's gym for All Mights class.

"Simple sparring, please don't kill eachother." Toshinori said," I'll be choosing your rivals. So let's see."

Toshinori pulls out a clipboard and says each name.

"Aoyama and Momo, Ashido and Jirou, Uraraka and Jirou, Ojiro and Sato, Bakugou and Tokoyami, Mineta and Kaminari, Midoriya and Shouji, Todoroki and Kirishama, Tsu and Sero and finally Iida and Hagukure. Again, please don't hurt each other too badly."

'Welp, we're going to lose.' Tokoyami thought as he looked at his training partner, who was talking to Kirishama before slapping his back and the red head walked away, a huge smile on his face. Which was really confusing, but before he knew, he could hear people using their quirk.

"Yo! Bird head!" Tokoyami looked back at his opponent and barely dodged an explosion attack.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yells as he summoned his quirk, who hovers above his host,"Aw damn, him again?"

"Language." He whispered before his quirk launched forwards, but slightly went back after seeing an explosion in front of his face.

"This is way too easy, it's kinda not fair." Bakugou said, a smug look on his face,"But that's okay."

Tokoyami slightly glared, but stood still as his quirk did most of the fighting.

 _"You need to find other tricks besides letting your quirk do all the work."_ He remembered Aizawa telling him the first time the bird told the pro hero his weakness.

"Your quirk is useful, but useless if you don't have tricks to go with it. "

Tokoyami sighed and had his quirk go back to where he stood. Bakugou looked at him, but stayed still in his fighting stance.

"You have a plan?" Dark Shadow whispered.

"None, your weakness to light makes you as weak as a fly."

"Wow aren't you nice."

Tokoyami rolled his eyes,"He's way too good. Surprise attacks won't work, but maybe if I went straight on, dodge than have you go behind? No, that's stupid. I mean maybe? But his explosives would just scare you."

"Watch out!" Dark Shadow yelled as he grabbed his host and moved him.

Tokoyami blinked,Oh right, they were still doing this. The bird continued dodge the explosives which didn't always work because he could feel his arms burn. His quirk was beginning to become weaker, but he didn't plan to lose. Not again anyways.

"Dark Shadow get back over here and stay in me." Tokoyami said, his quirk looked at him confused but did so. His quirk was too tired and he couldn't complain. Bakugou just looked at him,"Give up?"

"No, not yet." Tokoyami did the worst decision ever and ran forward, he could hear his quirk screech inside of him, he then called his quirk out to block the attack and got a punch right on Bakugou's stomach. Bakugou stepped back but before Tokoyami could do anything else. He gets blasted in the face as he hears ringing in his ears, he might have heard someone calling to him, he couldn't exactly hear much but the ringing, then his world goes black.

 _First, he notices he's in the woods again. He can see the scared look in Shouji's eyes and he can see blood around one of his arms. He feels sick, he feels as if he's been punched at least 100 plus times in the stomach. Secondly, he notices the sky is pitch black, no stars, no light. The only source of light is the red glowing eyes of his quirk. Thirdly, he notices he's crying. And he knows why._

 _He lost control and he's killing_ _his friend. He just stands there, the sickening feeling in his stomach, the tears streaming down his_ _face, and the pool of blood around Shouji's body. Lastly, he hears himself crying, it's the only noise he hears_.

Tokoyami gasps as he wakes up and clenches his chest, his heart beating fast.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Recovery Girl says, a small smile on her face,"You seem to have had a nightmare, would you like a cup of water?" Tokoyami nods, still panting about his nightmare. He wouldn't hurt them again, he knew that, they knew that. But the fear still remained in the pits of his stomach. Recovery Girl came back with a glass of water, in which Tokoyami took and gulped down, thanking her as he places the cup down.

"Oh right, someone brought this to you." Recovery Girl said giving him a letter,"I was told not to tell you who gave it to you, strange huh?"

Tokoyami nods and opens the letter.

Dear Tokoyami Fumikage

Are you okay? I'll visit you soon, I promise. I hope your feeling well, I'm sorry for not giving you a letter. Last night was hectic because Iida was 'patrolling' and I didn't want to get caught. I'm sorry, please get well soon!

-Apple

The bird smiled and put the letter by the table stand.

"I still need to make sure you didn't lose any sight or hearing. Do you remember what happened?" Recovery Girl asked. Tokoyami nodded,"Yeah, I was blasted in the face."

"We'll test tomorrow, it's pretty late." She said, Tokoyami looked at his phone she was right, it was 12:32 AM.

Most would likely to be asleep by now.

"I'll be sending you to your room, but come back early tomorrow so we can do the test, alright?" Recovery Girl asked, looking at her patient who just nodded and got up. He grabbed the letter, bowed and walked to his room. Though he didn't feel safe going back to his room. His room was obviously dark, that's what he liked it, it was his most defying features. Yet, he didn't feel safe in there tonight. It could have been the negative emotions he tried bury and hide, but he didn't want to go in there. Kouda would have been asleep, but Shouji was a weird when it came to sleep. He slept whenever he felt like it. He would sleep early like a normal person, or late because he wanted to. Tokoyami walked to Shouji's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Shouji asked.

"Its Tokoyami." He replied, and then the door opened and he was then in the embrace of Shouji's arm.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay! Me and Kouda we were worried you were seriously hurt and you wouldn't wake up soon!" Shouji explains his voice full of relief.

"I'm stronger than I look." Tokoyami replies. Shouji puts him down and the two enter his room. His room was bare, but that how Shouji liked it.

"So what are you doing here?" Shouji asks, sitting on his bed. The bird sat by him,"Didn't feel good in my room so I came here."

Shouji slightly nodded,"nightmare?"

Tokoyami nods,"Yeah."

"Want to explain it? You don't have to of course." Shouji asked, pulling his smaller friend closer to him. Which made the bird blush,"U-Um, it's kinda dark?"

"I've faced darkness, I'll be fine." Shouji replies. Did he mean Dark Shadow? He didn't ask.

"It was at the training camp and it was dark. Like I had fallen into a void and there was no light, you were there. Well, there was a light, but it was from Dark Shadow's red eyes. And he was killing you." Tokoyamis' voice hiccuped in his mouth,"Like, no remorse. He just clawed at you over and over and you looked at like I was a monster and you were so scared. And I did that to you."

He could feel tears streaming down his face,"I..I hurt you."

Shouji pulled him close to his chest and hugged him,"I know you would never. It was just a dream.."

"But what if I-"

"No what ifs, I know you Tokoyami. You would never hurt anyone, what happened happened, and it wasn't your fault. You were scared, but it's okay now."

'Because your here.' Tokoyami thought to himself before he hugged Shouji tightly.

Tokoyami woke up in his bed, and 3 Text messages from Shouji.

 **Octo** : You fell asleep last night so I took you to bed

 **Octo** : if you need any late night talk, hmu

 **Octo** : see you in class, oh btw, I don't see you as a monster

Oof, we love hurting a good boy in this fanfic :D!

Also there might be Manga spoilers so o o f


End file.
